Raise A Little Heck
by gloydx
Summary: Take 15 nine and ten years old, a big pink, sorry, salmon castle and put them all together. A pitiful amount of bathrooms and crowded tables. It's not a good recipe, but it'll have to do. (Possibly only three or four chapters.)


He didn't stop looking at his watch. Every morning she tried beating him. Waking up earlier each time. What she didn't know though, was that Gloyd was always ahead of her. He just waited outside the bathroom door, no longer how long it took for Taffyta to wake up.

Getting in before her, making her angry was his only real goal. Purposely he'd take all the hot water in this shower and use up as much shampoo and soap as he could. One day, he figured she'd give up and start using another bathroom.

The clicking of a door made his ear twitch and him look up. There was Taffyta. Half awake, rubbing her eye. Seeing him though, woke her up.

"No, no, no, no!" She tried running at him, but he was quick enough to slip into the bathroom and close the door, locking it behind him. Taffyta jumped to her feet, hitting the door repeatedly. "Orangeboar you get out of there right now!"

Gloyd didn't respond. The only sound that came out of there was the sound of running water, the shower, and Gloyd's singing.

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! OH WHOA OH!"

As if he were some sort of alarm clock, the castle started stirring. The racers and staff, waking up for the day.

Doors opened, tiny feet frantically shuffling around, looking for an open bathroom to use. Anyone left out would have to wait.

Vanellope though. She had her own personal bathroom to use. It saved her a lot of trouble not having to fight to use a shower first. After Gloyd, but before everyone else, she was ready for the day. Pony tail up, she was leaving her room, ready for breakfast.

Down the hall she passed Candlehead, standing next to Taffyta, who still lied on the ground, pouting.

"He's not in there anymore." Candlehead told her agitated friend.

"I hate him." Taffyta declared, still not moving.

"You don't hate him."

"No, I hate him!"

Like a small child, Taffyta refused to move, just lying there, pouting away as everyone else got ready. Sighing, Vanellope shook her head, knowing Gloyd had beaten Taffyta to the bathroom once again. How he managed to do so every morning always confused her.

Grabbing Taffyta by the arm, she managed to pull Taffyta to her feet.

"Get your big butt in the bathroom, Taffyta. Ya can try and beat him tomorrow." Gently, or as gentle as Vanellope would go, she pushed Taffyta into the bathroom before pulling the door closed.

"Let's go Candlehead. Breakfast should be ready by now!" Together the two were off, downstairs to the dining hall.

There was always a lot to go around, but never any leftovers. The first five ready today were Gloyd, Vanellope, Candlehead, Swizzle and Jubileena. They didn't take long getting ready. Their rooms were closest to the available bathrooms in the morning.

Vanellope and Candlehead joined the other three at their table, plates already stacked with food. Candy. Lots and lots of candy. Seeing Gloyd in the mornings always amused Candlehead. He never changed out of his pj's before noon.

"Was she still on the ground?" Was the first question out of Gloyd's mouth, toothy grin on his face. Vanellope replied with a smirk and a shake of her head.

"I got her into the bathroom. Was funny though."

Gloyd gave a nod of his head, glad to accept her approval.

"How do you do it?" Candlehead asked, head tilting to the side.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Beat her. You know…into the bathroom?"

That gave Gloyd a good laugh. He wondered when someone was going to ask that.

"I don't sleep." He told her before popping a piece of candy corn into his mouth.

His answer was met with confused stares from the other four. Of course it was. Never sleeping was pretty unheard of, even to the sugar rush citizens. Now even more questions popped up, but none of them would get a chance to be answered.

"That explains a lot." Swizzle stated, causing them to burst into laughter, excluding Gloyd, who only gained an unamused stare.

"I don't have to take this." And with that he was up, walking away. Swizzle's gaze however, moved to Gloyd's still full plate. He went for it, but Gloyd was back within a second tackling Swizzle to the ground.

Just as quick as he came back, Gloyd escaped, taking not only his plate, but Swizzles as well.

"Gloyd! Mod darn it!" Swizzle was on his feet, taking chase, following the candy corn clad as quickly as possible.

Still brushing her hair, Taffyta walked into the dining room. At this point, she really didn't care if any of the other racers saw her before she was actually cleaned up.

Frowning she sat at the table next to Candlehead, eyes shut, looking as angry as she was earlier. Candlehead tried speaking up, opening her mouth, but Taffyta cut her off right away.

"I hate him." She said, brushing away, already knowing Candlehead was going to try and defend him again. Taffyta was in no mood to listen to her. Giving a nod of her head, Candlehead just turned her attention back to breakfast.

Almost an hour after the first racers were ready, more began walking into the dining room. Dressed, cleaned up and everything.

Even with all the tables, the kids always piled onto one table, wanting to sit together. Taffyta wasn't a big fan of being squished, in between people. Every time she had to move somewhere else.

Taking her plate, she stood up, trying to step away from the table. Her plate decided it didn't want to go, knocking against Crumbelina's head and dumping to the floor, candy spilling everywhere.

Sighing Taffyta rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"This is going to be my whole day, isn't it?" Looking at Crumbelina, who gave an apologetic smile, she waved her hands in the air. "Isn't it?" That was it. Taffyta just stomped off, kicking the plate out of her way.


End file.
